Desde la inocencia
by Yumipon
Summary: Ambos habían sufrido terribles pérdidas en su vida, quedando sin un hogar al cuál regresar. Los duros golpes que habían sufrido los habían convertido en personas diferentes al resto, pero eso mismo sería algo que los uniría. — Fic participante de la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foto "¡Siéntate!".
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante de la actividad de San Valentín "Érase una vez el amor..." del foro "¡Siéntate!"

* * *

— _Desde la inocencia… —_

— _**I —**_

* * *

La orilla del río era un lugar perfecto para alejar el calor producido por el sol de media tarde, por lo que no era de extrañar que los más jóvenes estuviesen ahí con ese propósito. Kohaku soltó un suspiro, sonriendo levemente mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la chica de cabellos azabaches que saltaba en el agua junto a sus sobrinas en tanto su hermana terminaba de lavar la ropa. Sintió el corazón acelerarse cuando ella levantó su vista y lo saludó alegre, respondiendo el gesto de forma torpe.

— Qué linda…

Volvió a suspirar, ignorando por completo que ya no estaba solo, sus ojos hipnotizados con el fresco y juguetón movimiento de Rin, que parecía danzar con gracia mientras sostenía a las más pequeñas para evitar que se cayeran.

— Vaya, vaya… al parecer, alguien atrapó el corazón de mi querido cuñado.

— Keh, su corazón terminará siendo arrancado, si Sesshōmaru llega a enterarse.

Kohaku se sobresaltó con la repentina aparición de Miroku e InuYasha, enrojeciendo completamente al ver que había sido descubierto, y los nervios a tope al procesar las palabras del hanyō.

— ¿A-Arrancado?

— InuYasha, como siempre, no tienes tacto para decir las cosas — el monje le dio un codazo a su amigo antes de dirigirle a él una sonrisa tranquila —. Tú descuida, Kohaku, te ayudaremos con esto.

— ¿Ayudarme? — El exterminador parecía confundido, entrecerró los ojos con duda.

— Sí, soy un experto en lo que al amor se refiere, por lo que puedo darte muchos consejos — le guiñó un ojo, en tanto InuYasha entornaba los suyos, obviamente en desacuerdo.

— No creo que tú seas un ejemplo que seguir en este aspecto. Le saldrá mejor si lo dejas por su cuenta.

Ambos adultos comenzaron a discutir sobre si el ojiazul era o no apto para guiar en los temas amorosos, por lo que el menor negó con un gesto y dejó de prestarles atención, para seguir contemplando a Rin, quien ahora ayudaba a Sango a sacudir la ropa para luego dejarla en el canasto que llevarían al tendedero. Sonrió como idiota al verla, pensando en la situación. Rin había sido la primera _niña_ con la que había tratado después de la muerte de sus compañeros y de su padre, alguien más cercana a su edad que otras personas con las que se cruzó durante esa época, y a pesar de lo duro que habían sido sus vidas hasta ese momento, ella siempre le había mostrado una sonrisa cariñosa, la calidez de sus palabras de ánimo, incluso la confianza pese a todo lo que arrastraba su pasado.

Después, Naraku fue derrotado y ella se quedó en la aldea para ser educada por Kaede, porque Sesshōmaru había considerado que lo mejor era que volviera a convivir con humanos, intentar llevar una vida normal. Y en la aldea, habían compartido más tiempo, porque ninguno de los dos conocía a los otros niños de su edad, además tampoco se sentían a gusto con otras personas, ya que era difícil encajar después de todo lo que habían vivido. Pronto se hicieron grandes amigos, ambos cuidándose, apoyándose y brindándose cariño. Ya después de un tiempo, Kohaku decidió continuar con su preparación como exterminador y la muchacha se alegró de que pudiera seguir con el legado de su familia. Con cada salida, le hacía prometer que volvería a salvo, y en cada regreso, lo recibía alegre y preparándole algún regalo de bienvenida.

Y no se dio cuenta del momento en el que esos gestos de cariño comenzaron a ser una especie de motivación, porque ahora buscaba no sólo hacerse más fuerte y seguir un legado, sino poder tener las habilidades para darle a Rin todo lo que ella necesitaba y merecía. Él quería ser el hogar que ella había perdido hacía tanto tiempo.

Se puso de pie, llamando la atención del par de inmaduros que aún discutían – en ese punto ya habían mencionado cada uno de sus errores y hasta invocado a Kikyō y a otras antiguas pretendidas de Miroku – y logrando que por fin guardaran silencio, al ver que Kohaku le ofrecía su mano con calma a Rin para ayudarla a subir ese tramo de la colina.

— ¿Qué tal estaba el agua?

— Refrescante. Tus sobrinas son muy inquietas, pero me gusta ayudar a cuidarlas. Es divertido.

— Lo sé. ¿Te acompaño hasta la cabaña?

— Está bien, muchas gracias.

Siguieron caminando, dejando atrás al grupo de adultos, al que ahora se habían unido Kagome, Sango y sus hijos. Todos sonrieron al verlos, palpando el amor en el aire.

— Bueno, acepto que, al parecer, Kohaku no necesita de nuestra ayuda con Rin.

— Gracias al cielo, así no termina arruinándolo — la castaña se alivió, ignorando la mirada dolida de su esposo.

— Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo creen?

Todos asintieron a la afirmación de Kagome antes de tomar el camino a sus hogares, conscientes de que la historia de la joven pareja apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

_**¡B**uenas y feliz mes del amor! Como siempre, no puedo evitar ser seducida por las sexys actividades del foro, y una vez más caí en la tentación. Esta vez con una pareja no muy popular, considerada crack, pero que en mi modo de ver podría ser muy posible por todo lo que ya describí en el fic. Creo que nadie más podría haber comprendido al otro tan bien después de todo lo que habían vivido._

_**S**i les interesa la actividad, o quieren leer más historias nacidas de ella, en mi perfil hay un link al foro~_

_**G**racias por leer, espero poder actualizar pronto :)_

_**Y**umi~_


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Desde la inocencia… —_

— _**II —**_

* * *

— ¿Tienes todo para mañana?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Mi hermana ya revisó todo lo que debemos llevar.

Sonrió al ver la forma en la que su esposa ordenaba su uniforme y herramientas de exterminación, procurando dejarlos lo mejor posible para que él no tuviese problemas al momento de usarlos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, interrumpiendo ahora la labor de guardar hierbas medicinales para el viaje.

— ¿Kohaku, ocurre algo?

— No, sólo tenía deseos de abrazarte — contestó, besándole la mejilla con cariño. Luego, señaló las plantas sobre la mesa —. ¿Las trajiste tú?

— Sí, son de esta mañana. La anciana Kaede y la señorita Kagome me enseñaron a reconocer cuándo están listas para ser recolectadas. Además, hay una que no sabía lo útil que podía ser. Creo que no estaría de más que las lleven, pueden necesitarlas.

El joven exterminador asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, maravillado con todo lo que su mujer había aprendido no sólo ese día, sino durante todo ese tiempo. Desde que habían comenzado a vivir en la aldea, la muchacha había puesto mucho entusiasmo en adquirir todos los conocimientos que se le quisiesen enseñar. Había visto el nacimiento de todos sus sobrinos y de otros pequeños de los alrededores, acompañando a la anciana sacerdotisa primero, luego a la joven que seguiría su labor. Incluso algunas cosas las habían aprendido juntas, como reconocer algunas plantas y hongos y saber sus características. A pesar de que no se convertiría en una sacerdotisa, sabía mucho más que cualquier otra aldeana, y sumado a eso seguía siendo una mujer dedicada, cariñosa, atenta y amable con todos.

No pudo evitar mirarla con fascinación, se sentía un hombre muy afortunado.

— Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías?

Rin se sonrojó, Kohaku siempre era atento con ella pero no solía halagarla mucho. Sabía que no era porque no la valorara, sino más bien porque la mayor parte del tiempo era muy tímido para decirle cuánto le gustaba. Sonrió, tomándole las manos y acercándose un poco a él.

— Muchas gracias, tú también lo eres.

Él le besó la frente, agradeciendo lo que podía disfrutar en esos momentos, porque sabía que era afortunado, en especial cuando ella se preocupaba de él y usaba lo que había aprendido para cuidarlo.

— Por cierto, el señor Sesshōmaru ha tardado más de la cuenta de volver a visitarte… — Recordó de pronto que no había visto al protector de su mujer hacía un tiempo, algo que era raro.

— Oh, la vez pasada estaba un poco molesto con el señor InuYasha. No dijo nada, pero estoy segura de que debe ser por eso. Pero no te preocupes, de seguro el señor Jaken viene pronto — ella no se preocupó, intentando tranquilizarlo como siempre.

— Me gustaría verlo. Las últimas veces se veía un poco decaído. ¿Sabes si le habrá pasado algo?

— Es verdad… pero no ha dicho nada. Le tendré un hermoso regalo preparado para cuando venga, no quiero que esté triste.

— Seguro eso le subirá el ánimo. Aunque sea un poco gruñón, le gusta que lo consientas.

Rin soltó una fresca risa, estaba al tanto de cuánta razón tenía su esposo. Y él también era consciente de que otra cosa que admiraba de ella era lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos y cuánto le gustaba hacerlos sentir mejor con pequeños detalles, cosas que eran muy características de su persona.

Inhaló profundo, como si de esa forma pudiera retener consigo todo lo bueno que tenía Rin. Al fin de cuentas, eran justo esas características parte de lo que lo había enamorado.

* * *

_**H**ello~ He aquí la segunda entrega, con ambos viviendo parte de la segunda etapa del amor: Consolidación de la pareja. Ya están casados y viviendo felices su amor~ qué envidia, quién como ellos._

_**E**spero volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo, así que nos estamos leyendo. Sólo me queda agradecer a **Felicia** por su review (me hizo el día, muchas gracias) y a **Nuez** por su apoyo. Son pequeñitas estrellas iluminando mi camino~_

_**H**asta la próxima~_

_**Y**umi~_


	3. III

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Desde la inocencia… —_

— _**III —**_

* * *

Kohaku observó el rostro cansado y afligido de Rin, un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y tenía las mejillas rojas, una mezcla de enfado mal disimulado y llanto contenido que no había visto antes. Soltó un suspiro de abatimiento, negando con un gesto antes de hablar.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Volveré cuando estés más tranquila.

— Esa siempre es tu solución… y vuelves a dejarme sola. Estoy cansada de esto, Kohaku. Te necesito a mi lado.

— Hago lo mejor que puedo. Y no te dejo sola, tienes a la señorita Kagome, a mi hermana… incluso a Shippō.

— Pero tú eres mi esposo. Se supone que somos una familia, y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de casa…

— Soy un Exterminador, es mi deber. Pero sabes que siempre voy a volver, este es mi hogar — fue sincero, pero no podía prometer cambiar la situación, su oficio era con lo que se sustentaban principalmente.

— Tienes otras prioridades, entonces… lo entiendo — Rin esbozó una sonrisa llena de resignación, señalando un paquete que estaba sobre la mesa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de más lágrimas —. Guardé tu uniforme y tus armas como te gusta. Espero que regreses a salvo y cuida de la señora Sango también, por favor. Ahora me voy, el señor Jaken me está esperando.

Ella ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar el dolor que sentía, el llanto fue acompañado de pequeños sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios, mientras usaba las mangas de su kosode para limpiarse el rastro húmedo en sus mejillas que no se detenía. Él se quedó helado al escuchar sus palabras, sabía lo que significaba que Jaken hubiese ido por ella, pero no podía aceptarlo. Si Rin se iba, sería admitir que todo había terminado. Dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse, buscando sus ojos, pero no logró hacer contacto porque ella rehuyó de su mirada. Presionó sus puños con impotencia, su mujer podía parecer dócil y obediente, pero en realidad era tenaz y decidida a su forma. Decía lo que pensaba y sentía, aunque pareciera frágil en el momento. Y cuando tomaba una decisión, nadie podía detenerla porque era obstinada aún sin demostrarlo.

— Rin… No lo hagas, por favor. Podemos solucionar esto, pero si te vas…

Intentó hacerla desistir, la estaba perdiendo y si ella se marchaba, ni siquiera podría esforzarse en solucionar la situación. La muchacha negó con un gesto, ¿cuántas veces ella le había pedido que se quedara? ¿Cuánto había anhelado no pasar tantas noches frías y solitarias? Siguió sin mirarlo, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, terminaría cediendo al ver que el muchacho también sufría con su decisión.

— Lo siento, Kohaku. Sueles irte para evitar discusiones, ahora soy yo quien quiere hacerlo.

— El señor Sesshōmaru no te dejará volver conmigo.

— El señor Sesshōmaru no me dice qué hacer, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero necesito estar lejos y pensar si es así como quiero vivir. Por favor, cuídate mucho.

El exterminador agachó la cabeza, dejando que su esposa se alejara de él para irse junto a su protector, seguro de que nada podía hacer ahora para detenerla, ella estaba cansada de su situación y él no había podido hacer algo al respecto para mejorar las cosas. Se quedó en esa posición durante un rato, mirando el piso mientras algunas solitarias lágrimas caían a sus pies, sin poder sacarse las palabras de Rin de la cabeza.

"_Necesito estar lejos y pensar si es así como quiero vivir."_

Entonces, la vida que él le estaba ofreciendo no la hacía feliz. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No sabía cómo solucionar el problema, porque no podía cambiar lo que era, y ella sabía todo lo que significaba para él seguir su oficio. De cierta forma, se sentía decepcionado porque esperaba que Rin lo apoyara más, entendiera lo difícil que era todo eso para él también. Sin embargo, si ella decidía que no quería seguir el mismo camino, tendría que respetar su elección. Lo único que le quedaba por ahora era buscar una solución al problema, una alternativa que dejara de alejarlos, o admitir que realmente no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

_**¿A**ló? Bueno, he de explicarles... si bien este es un fic romántico, la idea se trata de representar todas las etapas del amor, y la tercera es la desilusión, reflejar los problemas que pueden llevar incluso a un quiebre. Siendo sincera, me costó bastante poder escribir este corto porque me es difícil imaginarlos discutiendo, pero sí creo que el estilo de vida de Kohaku (Exterminador, teniendo que salir seguido de casa) terminaría haciendo que Rin se sintiera sola porque ella no puede acompañarlo, y de por sí ya está lejos de sus seres queridos (Jaken, Sessh). Entonces, habría conflictos, pero dicen que después de la tormenta, sale el sol. Sólo queda esperar las siguientes etapas del amor, que aún quedan dos._

_**Q**uiero agradecer a quienes se dan tiempo de leer y dejar hermosos reviews, ¿sabían que me hacen el día? Las adoro~_

_**¡H**asta la próxima!_

_**Y**umi~_


	4. IV

**o DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Desde la inocencia… —_

— _**IV —**_

* * *

La sala vacía estaba fría, y no sólo en un sentido de temperatura. Desde que Rin se había marchado, su casa ya no se sentía como _su hogar_. Debía admitir que él tenía gran parte de responsabilidad en eso, algo que no lograba hacerlo sentir mejor de ningún modo. No le extrañaba que Rin hubiera mostrado tanta determinación, después de todo había crecido rodeada de mujeres con carácter como su hermana o la señorita Kagome, era normal que algo de su obstinación se impregnara en ella. Y no era algo que le molestara, después de todo la muchacha siempre había sido decidida y eso sólo se fortaleció con el tiempo.

Negó bruscamente, recordando los consejos dados por sus cercanos y pensando que, en realidad, él no era como ellos. En esos momentos, el orgullo de su hermana e InuYasha, la terquedad de la señorita Kagome y la paciencia del monje Miroku no le resultaban nada cómodas ni naturales. Él no era así, y por algo era con él con quien Rin había decidido formar una familia.

Se puso de pie, haciéndole un gesto a Kirara para que lo acompañara. Le avisó a su hermana que no estaría en casa y emprendió el viaje, dejando que Kirara lo llevara y, como cada vez que se sentía perdido o a la deriva, le permitió a la brisa guiarlo, sintiendo el apoyo de quien fue su compañera en el cautiverio que vivió antes de conocer a Rin y que ahora sólo podía acompañarlo intangiblemente.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que divisara a lo lejos un Palacio apartado, a unos cuantos kilómetros de una aldea, pero no tantos como para que no pudiesen llegar en menos de dos horas a caballo. Sonrió, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte y los pasillos de la construcción ya estaban iluminados con velas, lo que indicaba que había gente. Le pidió a la felina que descendiera en las afueras del muro que protegía el interior, decidiendo acercarse a pie. Caminó hasta la entrada, levantando las manos al ver al par de yōkai que resguardaban la entrada con recelo.

— Retrocede, humano. No está permitido el paso.

— No tengo deseos de pelear, sólo estoy en busca de mi mujer. Sé que se encuentra aquí — respondió de forma tranquila pero decidida, demostrando sus intenciones.

— El señor Sesshōmaru ordenó que no dejáramos entrar a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti. Aléjate mientras te permitamos seguir con vida.

Kohaku negó con un gesto, realmente no tenía deseos de pelear. Sólo quería reencontrarse con Rin y decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo, si esos demonios no iban a ceder, él tampoco desistiría. Empuñó su _kusarigama_ con fuerza, el filo brillando con la luz que llegaba desde lejos.

— Por favor, no quiero hacerles daño.

— ¡Oigan, par de inútiles! Dejen a Kohaku entrar. ¿Saben lo que haría el amo Sesshōmaru si llegan a dañar al esposo de su protegida? ¡Ya, a un lado! Onis de pacotilla…

El joven sonrió al escuchar la voz de Jaken ordenándole a quienes resguardaban la entrada que le permitieran pasar, en tanto él llegaba para recibirlo.

— Gracias, señor Jaken.

— Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba, aunque no deberías comportarte así. Si fuera por mí, no dejaría que Rin volviera contigo, muchacho descuidado. Ahora vamos, te está esperando.

Se dejó guiar hasta el lugar mientras seguía escuchando algunos regaños más por parte del yōkai, hasta que llegaron al salón, ingresando para encontrarse con Rin sentada frente a una bandeja con comida, se notaba algo nerviosa, seguro producto de su presencia. Alzó la mirada, dejando ver cómo sus mejillas enrojecían levemente y causaban que las de él también lo hicieran. Realizó una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza, sonriéndole de forma tímida.

— Disculpa la tardanza, Rin. Me gustaría poder disculparme contigo. Tenías razón, debo considerar de nuevo mis prioridades — lo había pensado, para él era mucho más importante tenerla de vuelta, incluso si eso significaba que abandonara su oficio —. No quiero seguir cometiendo el mismo error. ¿Podemos llegar a una solución, juntos?

La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, atenta a cada palabra. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó con efusividad, demostrando la felicidad que le causaba que él hubiese ido en su búsqueda.

— ¡Kohaku! Pensé que no vendrías… Me alegro de que estés aquí.

— Perdóname por haberte descuidado, no volverá a pasar.

— Y tú perdóname por olvidar lo importante que es tu oficio para ti…

— Puedo buscar algo más a lo que dedicarme, algo que no implique viajar tanto… No quiero que sigas sintiéndote sola.

— No es necesario… No quiero que dejes de ser Exterminador. Podemos pensar en algo, lo importante es que viniste. ¿Quieres comer? Debes estar cansado…

— Está bien, muchas gracias.

Ambos sonrieron tranquilos, el tenerse de vuelta era un alivio enorme para los dos. Cenaron en calma, Rin comentándole lo atento que había sido Jaken esos pocos días con ella, causando el sonrojo y reclamo de él al ver que una parte suya que prefería mantener oculta era revelada con tal facilidad al causante de las lágrimas de la joven que tanto se esmeraba en cuidar. Como ya era de noche, decidieron dormir en el Palacio para volver al día siguiente a su hogar y encontrar una solución al problema. Kohaku respiró aliviado al volver a sentir a su mujer junto a él, sin poder evitar abrazarla con algo de aprensión cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación. Ella no se lo impidió, porque también lo extrañaba.

— Kohaku…

— ¿Si, Rin?

— Gracias por venir. Estoy muy feliz…

— No es nada. No quiero perderte.

— No lo harás.

Y con esa certeza, supieron que habían vuelto a encontrar su hogar.

* * *

_**B**ueno, he aparecido otra vez. Y como esto esto es sobre el amor, no podía faltar una reencuentro y reconciliación. Tal como piensa Kohaku, él no es como los demás y por lo mismo, es preferible que afronte el problema a su manera. Después de todo, es amor y Rin lo sabe (L)_

_**A**viso desde ya que publicaré de inmediato el último capítulo del fic. Y explico (esto debí decirlo al principio xd) que el fic son escenas saltadas que van representando distintas etapas del amor. En el caso de este capítulo y el anterior, ambos están relacionados por el tema del conflicto que se soluciona, pero entre drabble y drabble, pueden pasar años incluso. _

_**P**ara finalizar, dejo lo más importante para el final: agradecimientos. A **Felicia** por pasarse y dejar tan lindos reviews, eres un amor, y a **Nuez** por su siempre tan preciso beteo. _

_**N**os leemos pronto~_

_**Y**umi~_


	5. V

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— _Desde la inocencia… —_

— _**V —**_

* * *

— ¡No corran, van a caerse!

Los niños hicieron oídos sordos a sus palabras, más preocupados de quién llegaba primero al río para poder mojarse los pies. Soltó un suspiro, entre sus dos hijos y sus incontables sobrinos – no porque no supiera cuántos eran en realidad, sino porque cuando estaban juntos parecían multiplicarse –, la tarea de cuidarlos en tanto los demás cumplían con otros deberes era titánica. Se suponía que las gemelas, por lo menos, deberían ayudarlo con esa labor, pero ellas aún disfrutaban de hacer travesuras con los más pequeños y pudiendo destacar debido a su destreza física, nunca perderían la oportunidad.

— Quédense quietos, montón de mocosos.

Por lo menos ese día iba a compartir responsabilidades con InuYasha, quien estaba encantado con la idea. Se sentó a la orilla del río, observando a los más jóvenes entrar al agua sin ningún miramiento y comenzar a chapotear con alegría, sus sobrinas cuidando de que su hija menor no se cayera. El hanyō se mantuvo unos metros alejado, con la mirada fija en el grupo, pero a la distancia suficiente para que no lo empaparan, porque siempre terminaba siendo víctima de las bromas y juegos de los más pequeños.

Decidió meter sus pies también en el agua, disfrutando la caricia fría por un rato. De pronto, una cálida mano en su hombro causó que levantara la vista y sonriera al ver a su esposa llegar a su lado.

— Hoy están muy inquietos, ¿verdad?

— No más que de costumbre — respondió, en tanto ella se sentaba a su lado para también mojarse los pies —. Por cierto, en cuanto vuelvan los demás, iremos con InuYasha al sur, hay rumores de un Oni…

— Oh, ¿de nuevo? Creí que era el turno de alguien más…

— Debería ir la señorita Kagome o el monje Miroku, pero ellos prefieren quedarse. Como está por nacer mi sobrino…

— No es justo. Los últimos meses, han tenido la misma excusa… además, dijiste que te harías cargo de reparar ese agujero en el techo…

— Lo sé… pero no he tenido tiempo. Y sobre esta salida… hablaré con los muchachos, tienes razón. Había olvidado por completo que dijeron lo mismo la vez pasada.

A pesar de su intento por disimular el enfado, Kohaku pudo ver que Rin fruncía levemente los labios, conteniendo la molestia. Negó con un gesto, apoyándose en su hombro y empujándola suavemente hacia el lado, llamando su atención.

— No seas tan rezongona. Te estás pareciendo a mi hermana, y esa imagen no va contigo — el tono fue suave, incluso un poco juguetón —. Si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas y te parecerás al señor Jaken.

Logró que ella soltara una risita, recargando esta vez el peso hacia el lado de él, casi infantilmente.

— Estás loco, Kohaku.

— Ahora sí te pareces más a Rin.

Rieron a coro, casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Luego, ambos movieron rítmicamente los pies, formando ondas que se alejaban en el agua.

— ¿Repararás el techo hoy?

— Está bien. Le pediré ayuda a InuYasha, quizá si ves a los niños un rato, podríamos ir ahora mismo…

— Esto es abuso de confianza. Yo vi a los niños ayer.

— Se comportan mejor contigo. Además, te gusta mucho más verlos que hacer cualquier otra cosa.

— Bueno, es cierto… — Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. — De acuerdo, pero con una condición — pidió, los ojos brillando como cuando era una niña —. ¿Me darás un besito como premio?

— Todos los que quieras, Rin — respondió, guiñándole un ojo antes de que volvieran a reír, llamando la atención de InuYasha, quien ya estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia con los pequeños, y no tan pequeños, intentando llamar su atención.

La muchacha se puso de pie, llamando con un gesto a los menores en tanto Kohaku salía del agua y comenzaba a caminar hacia el peliplata, sintiendo una paz en su interior que hacía muchos años, pensó jamás podría sentir. Él y Rin podían no ser perfectos, aún debían aprender mucho y sabía que cada día era una aventura más a su lado. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podía tener mejor compañera para vivirla y a eso él lo llamaba _amor verdadero_.

* * *

_**H**emos llegado al final de esta historia, con una escena de un matrimonio un poco más maduro, pero que simplemente no pueden dejar de ser ellos, con su modo tierno y un tanto infantil... porque en el fondo, sus almas son así, inocentes y llenas de amor puro._

_**H**e de agradecer mucho a todos los que me acompañaron en este camino, incluso si llegaron después de que la historia haya concluido. Su apoyo es muy importante para mí. En especial, haré mención a quienes dejaron reviews, porque no se imaginan cuánto me ayudaron, estaba en un punto en el que no tenía ganas de terminar el proyecto, pero con ustedes eso ya pasó. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**E**spero leernos en algún otro proyecto. No suelo escribir de esta pareja como principal, pero siempre la desarrollo en segundo plano, porque los amo juntos. En todo caso, es probable que escriba más de ellos en el futuro, no descarto la idea para nada._

_**E**ntonces, hasta la próxima._

_**Y**umi~_


End file.
